Como os reflexos na água
by Daniie Swan
Summary: *Long-fic*Repostada*Entrelaçando mundos diferentes, nasce a paixão, os desafios e o medo. Mas, são tudo como os reflexos na água. Não olhe só para si mesmo e, se possível, desmanche com suas próprias mãos as imperfeições e as inseguranças.
1. Trailer

Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Sipnose: Entrelaçando mundos diferentes, nasce a paixão, os desafios e o medo. Mas, são tudo como os reflexos na água. Não olhe só para si mesmo e, se possível, desmanche com suas próprias mãos as imperfeições e as inseguranças.

Avisos: Não garanto finais felizes. Haverá personagens com problemas mentais, então só lê quem se garante. Minha primeira Long-fic, então peguem leve comigo.

Personagens OOC, mudança de tempo e espaço. A fic ainda está em andamento, e poucos capítulos feitos, então as postagens serão repentinamente.

**Betado por Lady Murder.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trailer:<strong>

** Na Época de 1660...**

Época dos vestidos esvoaçantes, dos casamentos arranjados e do império de reis e rainhas.

**As famílias renomadas e importantes...**

- O que você está dizendo? Se não fossem aquelas famílias, nosso país já teria afundado há tempos! E agora que as melhores famílias irão se juntar... Tudo irá mudar para melhor.

**Só pensavam nos casamentos arranjados...**

- Então está decidido. Nossas famílias vão se juntar em uma só pelo bem do mercado subterrâneo. E nada, nem ninguém, vai impedir isso. - o aperto firme de mãos fechou o acordo.

**E o amor...**

- Eu não vou me casar com aquele insensível! Eu não o amo!

- Com o tempo, o amor surgirá de ambos.

**E também havia as tradições de família...**

- Essa é a jóia Diamond White. Ela foi passada de geração em geração pelas mulheres de nossa família. E agora, chegou a sua vez.

- I-incrível...

**Traições?**

- Não!Não podemos fazer isso. Eu sou casada!

- Mas não é ele que você ama, não é? Sou eu.

**E o futuro...**

- Quem diria, hein? Chegamos a este ponto.

- É tudo culpa sua. Então, fique com ela para você, seu inútil.

**Com romance entre homens?**

"_Isso é sujo. Perigoso. Uma coisa que não pode acontecer nunca. É pecado."_

- Você é minha diversão. Acostume-se com esse cargo, garoto.

- S-sim, mestre.

**E mortes...**

Um tiro errado e foi tudo para a beira do abismo, enquanto caia lentamente, com dor.

- NÃO!

**Alegria...**

- Eu estou com você. É isso que importa; o que interessa.

- É isso que nos faz feliz.

**E reencontros.**

- Eu finalmente te encontrei!

- Eu não acredito! É você?

**Como os reflexos na água...**

* * *

><p>Bem, é isso. Depois eu passo aqui e posto o primeiro capítulo que está prontinho (Só falta ser Betado ¬¬''). Quero ver como vai ser aceita por vocês. Como os reflexos na água (nome muito criativo ¬¬'') é um projeto antigo, que venho remoendo, e resolvi postar.<p>

Bem, teremos algumas participações especiais na fic. Personagens de outros animes, mas não é exatamente um crossover. Só peguei personagens que eu achei que combinassem com o enredo.

Teremos os personagens principais e os secundários, porém eles terão uma pontinha na fic. Esperem e verão. ^^

Bem, até a próxima. Me mandem reviews dizendo se gostaram ou não, se sim eu posto, se não eu não posto. ^^

Até mais.


	2. Prólogo

_Desclaimer: O Anime/Mangá Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse eu estaria na história como a esposa do Gaara. :D_

_Gente, Prólogo não foi betado, então se tiver algum erro, I'm Sorry. :D Gente, leiam o capítulo com calma para entender realmente, porque é muita informação dada antes de começar a fic para vocês não se perderem, né? Eu fui compreensiva. ^^_

_Espero que se divirtam. _

**Prólogo**

**País do Fogo, 1672.**

Konoha, um _estado_ entre mais _quatro_ da província, O _país_ de Sunagakure no Sato, governado por quatro reinos antigos e descendidos. O governo de Sunagakure no Sato_ todo_, era ocupado pelo príncipe e descendente da família Sabaku, que desde que o País se formou está ocupando o cargo de geração a geração, este era _Sabaku no Gaara_.

Em Konoha, residiam os antigos reinos, as famílias imperiais que comandavam toda a _Ordem Imperial_, a _sede_ onde os reinos se encontravam, talvez diariamente para resolver assuntos sobre o estado. Aquele estado abençoado pelo maior e melhor _mercado subterrâneo_ do mundo. Lá, se encontrava de tudo; Desde comida e roupas a joalheiros e filiares de grifes famosas de outros países.

Os reinos que governavam o estado eram: _Os Uchiha, os Hyuuga, Os Haruno e Os Souma_. Estes quatros reinos sempre viveram em harmonia um com o outro, apesar de cada um ter sua própria fama e se visto de maneiras diferentes pelos os olhos de todos.

O reino dos **Uchiha**, Fortes, rápidos e práticos. O reino Uchiha sempre foi visto como um reino inescrupuloso, porém muito ativo e que sempre fez de tudo pelo seu Estado, não exitando quando o assunto é este.

O reino _Hyuuga_, não muito diferente dos Uchihas, porém com uma precisão e segurança mais forte que o outro, já que o reino Uchiha já havia sido acusado de traição em épocas passadas. O reino Hyuuga é muito comprometido com o Estado, e o mais antigo destes, tendo até tradições que são passadas pela família há séculos e sendo o mais sábio, esperto e inteligente também.

O Reino Haruno, ah, o reino da Paz. O reino Haruno era o mais pacífico deste, apartando muitas vezes a briga dos Uchiha e os Hyuuga, tentando deixar sempre tudo em ordens. Apesar de ser o reino mais novo entre os pedestais, era o mais amigo e companheiro, colaborando com seu Estado e sendo o reino mais harmonioso e calmo dos três.

E por último, o reino Obscuro, Reino dos _Souma_. Ninguém realmente sabe muito sobre eles, ou o que eles querem. O reino mais poderoso, porém menos ativos dos três. Raramente um Souma aparece na sede, só quando é convocado para alguma reunião importante ou coisa assim. Os outros reinos aparentemente não se preocupam, mas sentem receio dos estragos que um Souma pode causar ao Estado, senão o Mundo. Mas este sempre se mostrou muito inexpressivo e fechado por muitos anos, e os outros sempre se manteram em alerta.

A história se focará como principal a nova geração desses reinos, ainda controlados pelos pais rigorosos, assim como outros personagens surpreendentes e emocionantes. Porque são tudo como os reflexos na Água. Elas cintilam, amostram, balançam e se apagam.

* * *

><p>Opa! Postado o prólogo de Como os reflexos na Água. Gente, essa parte pode parecer tediosa mais é essencial para que vocês não se confundam perante a história. O primeiro capítulo vem vindo... E finalmente a história se revelará. Garanto muitas surpresas. :D<p>

Gente, o reino Souma que apareceu é realmente o clã Souma de Fruits Basket. *Ouço gritinhos ao longe - e sim, O Yuki vai aparecer. *Escuto berros ao longe - Bem, basicamente da família Souma a história vai se basear só nele, mas quem sabe eu faço uma pontinha do Hatsuharu, Akito ou Kyo... *corre/

Pra quem não sabe do que eu tou falando, .org/wiki/Fruits_Basket - Quem sabe você se interessa e assiste o anime. ;)

Vai aparecer mais gente de outros animes, então não se espantem, porém NÃO é exatamente um crossover. Só roubei alguns personagens interessantes, XD

Bem, até o próximo. Mereço Reviews?


End file.
